


More Than Just A Pet Sitter

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [37]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, innocent!Jensen, pet sitter!Jared, shy!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: a 14 to 15 year old very golden blond Jensen who has a crush on his puppy and kitten sitter Jared. Jensen wears wire rimmed glasses and is a shy virgin while Jared is a college grad but has known Jensen for years and is noticing how his own feelings are changing from platonic<br/>to romantic/sexual as Jensen is getting irresistibly more endearing and attractive. Schmoop and angst (but no pets harmed, injured or dying just happy pets please). Would it.be okay if Jensen realized embarrassingly that due a sneak peek of Jared that in addition to a crush becoming love that he also has a size and watersports kink over his pet and "baby" sitter LoL! Thanks. Also, can the virgin Jensen run away with Jared to Canada where they get married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A Pet Sitter

**Author's Note:**

> I DO love you all so much, i've just been incredibly busy and it's driving me crazy. I apologize for the delays but i've been swamped. I hope to update sooner!

**Prompt** : a 14 to 15 year old very golden blond Jensen who has a crush on his puppy and kitten sitter Jared. Jensen wears wire rimmed glasses and is a shy virgin while Jared is a college grad but has known Jensen for years and is noticing how his own feelings are changing from platonic  
to romantic/sexual as Jensen is getting irresistibly more endearing and attractive. Schmoop and angst (but no pets harmed, injured or dying just happy pets please). Would it.be okay if Jensen realized embarrassingly that due a sneak peek of Jared that in addition to a crush becoming love that he also has a size and watersports kink over his pet and "baby" sitter LoL! Thanks. Also, can the virgin Jensen run away with Jared to Canada where they get married?

 

Jensen was objectively gorgeous. The first time that he’d started to babysit Jensen’s pets and sometimes Jensen Jared had thought he was the cutest 12 year old in the whole world. He had big green eyes that looked bigger under his wire glasses. And as Jensen grew up, he turned from adorable to downright handsome. At 15, the last remainder of his baby fat had dissolved into hard muscle. He wasn’t as chiseled as Jared, who had 6 years on the kid, but Jensen was lean and toned.

He was sin personified.

It was so wrong to have these growing feelings for Jensen. He was just a little kid. But such a pretty little kid. So wonderfully tempting. His fantasies often included Jensen kneeling in front of Jared with his lips around his cock. The things Jared would do to him. Of course he would bring Jensen just as much pleasure as Jensen brought to him. That was one thing Jared always believed in, that you had to make sure your partner enjoyed sex too.

Oscar, Jensen’s mutt, was lying on the ground at Jared’s feet. The TV flickered in the background and Jensen was curled up on an armchair with his cat Daisy in his lap. Jensen seemed interested in what was on the TV so Jared took the opportunity to ogle the teenager. His lips were plump and pink. They’d look so pretty around Jared’s dick. He bet they were as soft as they looked.

Jensen turned to Jared. “What? Do I have something on my face?”  
Jared blushed and looked away. “No, you’re perfect.”

Jensen turned red and it was the cutest thing ever. Jared hoped he’d never lose that blush. Everything about Jensen was adorable. Jared was torn between wanting to fuck Jensen’s mouth and snuggle him.

“What are we watching?” Jared asked.

“It’s a documentary about wild cats. Right now we’re learning about the cheetahs…” Jensen’s sentence trailed off and he blushed again. “I know it’s super dorky. We can change it if you want.” He fumbled with the remote and Jared reached over to still his hand.

Jared flashed his brightest smile. “I’d love to learn about the cheetahs.” Jensen’s blush deepened. “You’re so adorable, you know that?”

“I—no, I’m a dorky little kid,” Jensen protested.   
Jared winked. “You don’t even know how attractive you are, do you?”

“I-,” Jensen swallowed and bolted from the room. Jared groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He was such an _idiot_. Jensen was 15! He probably thought Jared was a total creep.

Oscar looked at him reproachfully. “Oh, shut up,” Jared muttered.

 

 

Jensen had the biggest crush on his baby sitter. Technically Jared was there to take care of his pets, but his parents wanted Jared to keep an eye on Jensen too. It made sense when Jensen was 12, but now he was 15. He didn’t need a babysitter anymore. But it’s not like he’d ever tell his parents that. He never wanted Jared to leave.

Sometimes—okay, _all_ the time—Jensen dreamed about Jared kissing him all over and fucking him. He knew Jared thought Jensen was just a little kid but it didn’t stop him from wanting Jared. Jared was big and warm and could probably hold Jensen all night. Maybe it was a dumb fantasy, but Jensen would really like to cuddle with Jared.

When Jared called him attractive, Jensen turned red as tomato. He had to get out of there before Jared made fun of him. He blushed every time Jared so much as looked at him. And when Jared called him perfect and attractive, Jensen dug his nails into his palms to involve throwing himself at the gorgeous man. He didn’t want anyone to know that he was falling in love with his babysitter.

 

 

Jared didn’t see Jensen the next few times he babysat the pets. Donna apologetically said that Jensen was studying really hard and needed to be alone, but Jensen used to love studying next to Jared. Jared liked being able to help Jensen with the things he didn’t understand. It made Jared feel needed.

Now he just sat with Oscar and Daisy and watched the nature documentaries Jensen liked. They were incredibly boring when Jared didn’t have Jensen to fantasize about and listen to his sexy voice. Donna and Alan were out of town for two days, so they asked Jared to stay at their house and make sure Jensen and the pets were all okay. It was lonely without Jensen.

He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He pictured Jensen on his lap, wiggling as Jared played with his nipples and licked his neck. He wondered if Jensen had sensitive ears. Jared could nibble on them until Jensen was begging to be fucked. Jensen would make the sexiest moans. He could tease Jensen for hours before he came.

Jared’s cock was getting hard in his basketball shorts. Jared snuck a hand underneath his shorts and massaged his cock. Jensen was upstairs and would probably not see Jared jerking himself off.

Jared imagined it was Jensen’s hand around him and then licked at the tip. Jared could come all over those glasses. Jared moaned and his hips bucked into his hand. “Jensen,” He breathed. “Oh, god, _Jen_.”

Someone made a strangled noise and Jared looked up to see Jensen with wide eyes. “Shit, shit, Jensen, I-,” Jared didn’t know how to explain it.

“You’re really big,” Jensen breathed. “Like… really big.”

Jared pulled his hand out of his shorts. “I thought you were studying.”

“I wanted to say hi to you cuz I missed you,” Jensen mumbled. His face was turning pink.

“That blush is going to be the death of me,” Jared breathed.

Jensen shuffled closer to Jared. Jared’s dick was still hard in his shorts and he noticed a tiny bump in Jensen’s jeans. He was getting hard too, and the thought was only making Jared more aroused. “Can I touch you?” Jensen asked shyly.  

His shy voice brought Jared closer to the edge. “Please,” Jared groaned.

Jensen cautiously kneeled between Jared’s legs and removed his shorts. “You’re so _big_ ,” Jensen repeated. His hands lightly stroked it and Jared bit his lip.

“Baby, don’t tease,” Jared said.

Jensen stroked up and down his dick, slowly increasing his pleasure. “Does this feel good?”

“It feels fantastic,” Jared moaned. “Oh, your hand. I’ve dreamed about this. Do you wanna try and lick it, sweetie?”

Jensen’s pupils were blown wide with lust. “’Kay.” He scooted closer and gently flicked his tongue across the slit. “Tastes good.” Without any provoking from Jared, Jensen wrapped his lips around the head. Jared’s hips bucked and Jensen choked.

“Sorry baby, sorry,” Jared said quickly. Jensen kept sucking and licking. He couldn’t get a lot of it in his mouth because Jared was so big. Jared was so close to the edge that just the sight of Jensen sucking his dick would make him come. “Jensen, pull off, I’m going to come.” Jensen made a muffled noise around his cock and slid off. Jared came quickly and ropey strands of Jared’s come painted Jensen’s face.

Jensen licked his lips. “It tastes funny.”

Jared swiped a finger through it and offered it to Jensen. “Want more?”

Jensen’s lips wrapped around Jared’s finger and sucked. Jared’s dick twitched feebly in an effort to get hard. _Down boy_. Jared scooped Jensen onto the couch on his back and crouched over him. He licked the remaining come off Jensen’s face and then kissed him. His lips were soft and Jared licked them. “You’re gorgeous, sweetheart.” Jensen blushed. Jared smirked when he felt something pressed against his thigh. “Hard for me, sweetie?”

“Yes,” Jensen admitted.

“Want some help?” Jared asked. He didn’t want for Jensen to reply before peeling off his jeans and taking Jensen’s cock into his mouth. Jensen was big for his age but Jared still managed to fit all of it in his mouth. He sucked and licked like it was a lollipop and Jensen whimpered and squirmed. He was so pretty.

Jared’s mouth was suddenly flooded with Jensen’s come. “Sorry, sorry,” Jensen panted.

Jared swallowed the come and let Jensen’s soft cock slip out of his mouth. “You taste good, Jen.”

“I’m sleepy,” Jensen told him.

“That happens after an orgasm,” Jared said. “Especially one as intense as the one you just had.”

“Think I’ll sleep here,” Jensen mumbled. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes, Jared heard the steady breathing of a sleeping teenager.

Jared scooped Jensen up into his arms and carried him into his bed. Jared crawled into Jensen’s bed beside him and wrapped his arms around him. Jensen was just as nice to cuddle with as Jared predicted.

 

 

Jensen woke up snuggled in someone’s arms. He looked up and saw Jared’s sleeping body. His shirt was off and Jensen could see every single hard, gorgeous muscle on his chest. Jared’s abs put male models to shame. Memories from yesterday flooded his mind and his heart raced. Jared was probably regretting it and when he’d wake up, he’d be repulsed by Jensen. He tried to move away but Jared’s arms tightened.

“G’ back to sleep, Jen,” Jared yawned. Jared nuzzled his neck and Jensen giggled.

“Tickles,” Jensen said. Jared kissed his neck and snuggled comfortingly with Jensen.

“Sleep, Jen. ‘S too early,” Jared told him. “Sleeeeep.”

Jensen tucked his head into Jared’s collarbone and drifted back to sleep.

 

 

Jared woke up with a hard on. But not a Jensen-is-right-next-to-me-and-I-want-him hard on, but I-have-to-pee-right-now hard on. But Jensen was snoring right next to him, cuddled close. He’d wake Jensen up and he didn’t want to do that. Even with the puddle of drool on Jared’s bare chest Jensen was the cutest thing in the whole world.

But he _really_ had to go to the bathroom.

Jared shifted and gently unwound his arms from Jensen. He immediately rolled over and blinked awake. “Where’re you going?”

“Bathroom. I have to pee, Jen,” Jared said.

Jensen scooted under the blankets and took Jared’s cock into his mouth. “Jen, I can’t pee if I’m hard. You’re gorgeous and everything but-,”   
“Pee in my mouth,” Jensen suggested. He was blushing and wouldn’t meet Jared’s eyes, but he did sound confident. “I watched porn and he did that and he kinda looked like you so I thought…”

“Watersports is kind of an intense kink, Jen. I mean, have you even had sex? Or done anything with a guy?” Jared rubbed Jensen’s cheek with his thumb.

“I want to do everything with you,” Jensen insisted. “There’s no one else I’d want to try this with.”

“Okay, love,” Jared gave in. “Anything you want.”

Jared pulled off the sheets and Jensen reattached himself to Jared’s dick. Jared let go and his hot piss filled Jensen’s mouth. He swallowed around Jared’s dick and he struggled not to get hard. When he was done, Jensen pulled off and licked Jared’s dick clean. “I really like your dick. You’re so big. I love feeling your cock in my mouth.”

Jared’s head fell against the pillow. “How are you so sexy? You’re 15!”

Jensen giggled and Jared wanted to snuggle him again. “I have a huge crush on you,” Jensen told him.

Jared rolled Jensen onto his back. “I have a huge crush on you too. I feel like I’m back in high school.”

Jensen kissed his nose. “Welcome to my world.”

*

Two days ended quickly. Thankfully Jensen and Jared were both wearing clothes when Donna and Alan entered the room. Jensen was a little flushed from kissing and his glasses were crooked, but his parents didn’t notice.

They paid Jared and he gave Jensen a quick hug goodbye. Oscar and Daisy also got a hug goodbye. He wished that he could give Jensen a goodbye kiss but his parents insisted on talking to him. Jared promised to come back as soon as they needed him. Jensen snuck another hug in before Jared left and Jared tried not to get hard.

He never realized how boring life was when he wasn’t with Jensen. They texted as much as they could but Jensen was growing up and school was taking more of his time. Jensen was old enough to look after himself—and the pets—and Jared wasn’t needed anymore.

But Jensen was incredibly determined. He kept Jared around, texting him and demanding that Jared take him out for ice cream. They made up the story that Jared was his tutor, and they stole kisses and blowjobs when they were alone.

“I want to be with you forever,” Jensen murmured.

“You’re 17,” Jared reminded him. “You have your whole life in front of you. This is a huge decision.”

“When I’m 18,” Jensen pushed, “I’ll be able to make my own decisions. And I’ll choose you.”

“Go to college,” Jared said. “Have a life.”

“Be a part of my life,” Jensen replied.

*  
As soon as Jensen graduated high school, Jared showed him the ring he’d bought and Jensen managed to squeak out a yes before pulling Jared behind the school and blowing him. Jensen was still obsessed with Jared’s huge dick, and Jared was in no position to complain.

They drove up to Canada before Jensen went to college and got married, becoming Jared and Jensen Padalecki. It was all Jared wanted since Jensen was still an innocent 12 year old and he’d shyly ducked behind his dog.


End file.
